


it's music when you scream my name

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Bring You More Series [3]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Masturbation, Minimal After Care, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe has some questions about Ray and Patrick's relationship. Ray offers to show him what it's all about. </p><p>Please read the tags before reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's music when you scream my name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jiksa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiksa/gifts), [immoral_crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow/gifts).



> I know I already said this but please read the tags before going any further. If you choose to proceed I can't be held responsible for what happens to your brain. 
> 
> So Jiksa and immoral_crow are the fucking worst enablers ever (but I love them). This originally wasn't going to be the third installment of this series, it just kinda happened because I was throwing some ideas around and they encouraged me. There's an idea for another after this one, and then that's it because this wasn't supposed to be a series. Unbeta'd.
> 
> Title is from Julien-K's Systeme de Sexe

Gabe wasn't sure how to broach the subject, but after three days, he was intensely curious. He'd seen what Ray had been like with Patrick, and he couldn't help wondering if it was always like that.

They'd had a lot of fun, not just having a lot of hot sex, but hanging out and relaxing. Though Patrick could only handle so much of that, as he was in the studio again. Ray was making coffee, and Gabe figured while Patrick was distracted was a good time. "So I couldn't help but notice the other night you two got kind of..." He gestured and shrugged. "Kind of violent?"

Ray nodded and passed Gabe a mug of coffee. "Yeah. So what?"

"Just kinda surprised is all. I mean that looked like that fucking hurt." Gabe winced as he recalled what Patrick had looked like. And how animalistic Ray was. Gabe thought it was pretty hot, but it was also a little scary.

Ray seemed to understand what Gabe meant, and he said, "He likes it. A lot, as a matter of fact."

"Patrick's a masochist?" Gabe asked, surprised.

"I don't know if I'd go that far. There are some things we get up to that you could probably say that. But he's not comfortable with that label, and neither am I." Ray shrugged. "Besides, it's nice to be with someone who likes that kind of thing. Who doesn't mind that I can be like that."

Gabe shook his head. "Doesn't mind what?"

"That I can get aggressive in bed," Ray replied.

Gabe stared at him for a moment, mouth slack. At last he said, "I don't know if aggressive is the word."

"It's the term I prefer." Ray sipped his coffee, and then asked, "Did you want to see?"

"You mean like, you do me like that? Because I mean that sounds hot but I don't think I'm ready for it." Gabe had been thinking about it a lot, and he wasn't sure he could handle what Ray could dish out.

Ray smirked at him. "You could watch me with Patrick. See what we're like when it's just us."

"Would he be okay with that?" Gabe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He'll be fine. Because you're gonna be out of sight and out of mind."

Gabe raised an eyebrow at that. "What were you thinking?"

And that was how several hours later, Gabe found himself in the bedroom closet. His left wrist handcuffed to the clothes bar. He was peaking out of the slats in the door, and he could see perfectly fine. It wasn't as though Gabe couldn't get loose, but Ray had warned him that it could get intense and to stay where he was.

"You're not gonna like... Hurt him are you?" Gabe had asked while Ray was handcuffing him.

"Not in any way that will do permanent damage," Ray said. He kissed Gabe and added, "Don't worry. Just enjoy the show." And he'd closed the door, adjusting the slats so that Gabe could see out.

Ray had left, and Gabe was worried for a moment they would leave him there in the closet. He knew it was ridiculous, but that was something Gabe would do, being the forgetful person he was. Gabe was mistaken however, as about twenty minutes later Ray came back with Patrick. They were kissing, and ripping at each other's clothes. Patrick groaned and Ray was whispering something to him. Patrick nodded, and flopped on the bed.

Gabe couldn't help but wonder if Patrick even knew he was there, watching. But as Ray stripped him, Gabe found himself caring a lot less. He gasped when Ray ripped Patrick’s shirt off, and Gabe muffled himself with his free hand. Ray tossed the tattered shirt to the side, unaffected by what he'd done.

Patrick wasn't the least bit upset, instead he whined as Ray got his pants off, tossing them across the room. Ray was still dressed, but he crawled on the bed, kissing Patrick hard. Gabe could see that Ray was letting his full weight on Patrick, and he worried about smothering. But from the noises Patrick was making, he either didn't mind or didn't care. And Patrick liked it.

Ray gripped Patrick’s jaw in his hand, turning his face away, and bit him hard on the neck. Patrick cried out, his eyes fluttering closed. He writhed against Ray, words coming from his mouth but Gabe couldn't hear him. Gabe felt himself getting hard, and he adjusted himself in his jeans, eyes still fixed on the bed.

Ray was working his way down Patrick’s body, biting him so roughly that Patrick was going to bruise. But he ignored Patrick’s cock, instead Ray attacked his inner thighs with his mouth. Patrick moaned at that, hands gripping the covers. It looked to Gabe like he was trying to keep from grabbing Ray.

Patrick gasped, “Please, please…”

“What do you want?” Ray asked.

“Fuck me, want you to fuck me hard,” Patrick replied. His eyes were on Ray, gaze heated and wanting. Gabe rubbed himself through his pants, unsure how long he could keep from touching himself.

“Turn over,” Ray instructed, sitting up. Patrick rolled onto his stomach, grabbing lube from under the pillow. Gabe briefly wondered how they managed to hide it there without losing it. But then his attention was back on Ray.

He coated one of his fingers, and Patrick said, “Don't use too much.”

“It’ll fucking burn,” Ray said. It sounded like a conversation they'd had before.

“Want it to. Just fucking take me.”

“You're the boss.”

“Gabe says you're the boss,” Patrick teased.

“Gabe hasn't been fucking you for as long as I have.” Ray was smirking, and he shoved a finger inside of Patrick.

Patrick cried out, the sound devolving into heaving panting. Ray did use more lube, but was roughly fingering Patrick open. Gabe winced, the force of it making him have sympathy pains. But Patrick was growing louder, constantly moaning and begging for more. When Ray had moved up to a third finger, Patrick said, “Please! I need you inside me!”

And it looked like that's what he was waiting for. Ray pulled his fingers out of Patrick, undoing his belt and fly. Gabe did the same, barely remembering to lick his hand before gripping his cock. Not that it mattered. He'd been leaking pre-come since Patrick had been whining from Ray’s bites. Ray dropped the belt on the bed next to Patrick, which made Gabe raise an eyebrow. Was Ray going to spank him?

He grabbed Patrick’s hips, getting him up onto his hands and knees. Once Patrick was where Ray wanted him, he thrust in to the hilt. Patrick screamed, but didn't tell Ray to stop. Instead, he was begging him, “Fuck me, please fuck me, oh my God Ray…”

Ray’s grip on Patrick’s hips tightened, hard enough to bruise. Ray drove himself into Patrick, drawing whimpers and cries out of him. If Gabe didn't know any better, he'd think that Ray was trying to fuck Patrick into submission. Patrick was struggling to stay upright. And with the force of Ray’s thrusts, Gabe couldn't blame him. One of his hands went to the headboard, and that steadied him.

Gabe was jacking himself in time with Ray’s thrusts, it wasn't going to take him long to come. And judging by the way Patrick’s eyes wouldn't focus, the same was true for him. Gabe couldn't help but feel a little guilty for liking this. Ray was fucking Patrick brutally, and he knew it had to hurt. Yet, Gabe was turned on, and Patrick was making the most ungodly noises of pleasure.

He felt it was safe to say they were all a little weird.

Ray's hands had moved off of Patrick’s hips, one going to his dick. The other was on his shoulder and Patrick moaned, sounding almost pitiful.

“What do you want?” Ray asked.

“Choke me,” Patrick said, gasping. Gabe’s eyes widened in surprise. Was he fucking serious?

“Hand or belt?” Ray’s hand was caressing the side of Patrick’s face, gently touching his jaw.

“Hand, please Ray! Fuck I’m so close!” Patrick yelled.

It should have been a deal breaker. This should have been the point where Gabe went soft in his own hand, and yelled for Ray to stop and let him out of the closet. But as Ray’s hand went around Patrick's throat, that wasn't what happened. Gabe stroked faster, staring in fascination and arousal as Ray squeezed Patrick’s throat.

Patrick made a strange gagging sound, his eyes rolling into his head. He was bucking his hips back against Ray, though it looked more like spasms. Ray was fucking him even harder, faster, stroking Patrick’s cock and still choking him. Ray was sweating and breathing hard, teeth clenched together and growling. Patrick struggled to breathe, making small gagging sounds.

He gripped the headboard tighter in one hand, the other going over Ray’s hand on his throat. But not to pull it away, to press it tighter. Patrick was getting pretty red in the face, and Gabe had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. He was coming before he knew it, Patrick following after.

Gabe had to hold on to the clothes bar to keep from falling over. He was watching as Ray immediately removed his hand from Patrick’s neck. He was saying something soft to him, and Patrick was nodding his head. Ray gripped his hips again, fucking into Patrick at the same vicious pace as before. When his hips stuttered, Gabe knew he’d come.

The two lovers had collapsed on the bed, and were breathing hard. Ray was gently kissing Patrick’s neck, and Patrick was smiling at him dazedly. It was then that Ray got up and opened the closet doors.

Seeing the state Gabe was in, he asked, “Did you have a good time?”

“You're both crazy,” Gabe replied as Ray uncuffed him. “But I guess I am too, that was fucking hot.” 

Ray chuckled, and went to the bathroom. He came back with towels, one for Gabe and one for Patrick. He'd shucked off his jeans, shirt, and underwear, and damn if Ray Toro didn't look every inch a sex god.

Gabe took the towel gratefully and cleaned himself up. He then asked Patrick, “So… You like that?” 

“Not all the time,” Patrick admitted. He was frowning at the stain he'd made on the bed spread. “But yeah, I do. I love it when Ray fucking does that. Ravishes me like I’m his property instead of his boyfriend.”

Ray was helping him clean up, and he said, “And I like being able to vent my frustrations on him sometimes.”

“Are you two like into whips and chains and stuff?” Gabe asked. He couldn't help himself, this was so the opposite of who he thought they were in an intimate situation.

“No not really, that's more Pete’s thing. I've never been into that master and submissive stuff,” Patrick said.

“We researched it. Because admittedly, this could go over into that pretty fast,” Ray told Gabe. “But in the end the full enchilada wasn't for us, so we took the safety tips and left the rest.”

"Just for the record? I never needed to know Pete is into bondage," Gabe replied. "There's only so much you can hear about a bro, y'know?" Ray laughed.

Patrick pushed at Ray’s shoulder, saying, “Up. I need a nap and I’m not sleeping on this fucking thing.”

"Should you be sleeping? Shouldn't we like, be checking you to make sure you're not gonna die on us?" Gabe asked.

"I was about to," replied Ray. 

Patrick huffed at that, annoyed. "I'm fine. He wasn't choking me enough to put me in any real danger." 

"Stop being a spoiled brat," Ray admonished. Patrick rolled his eyes, but he let Ray look him over. Gabe could see some bruises already starting on Patrick's thighs. He could also see that Patrick would have some on on his neck. But Ray nodded and said, "You look okay, how are you feeling?" 

"Fucking tired, because I want a fucking nap," Patrick snapped. 

Ray chuckled, but did as Patrick said. Gabe went over and helped him strip the bed spread off, asking, “You mind if I take a nap too? That was kinda crazy intense.”

“Always room for one more,” Ray told him, and made Gabe laugh.

Gabe took off his clothes, leaving them in a pile next to the bed. He crawled in next to Patrick, wrapping his arms around him. “You didn't mind me watching right?”

“If I minded, you wouldn't have been,” Patrick said to him. “Quiet, it's sleepy time.”

“Yes boss,” Gabe teased. Ray chuckled at that, getting in on the other side. He slid an arm over the both of them, and all three closed their eyes.

They drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
